(Archive) Ley Line Seeker
The Ley Line Seeker is a Krixilian-made ship that was brought to the Reach by Thespian Krix and is now jointly owned by the same and his chosen master, Endee. It is designed to function both as a seaworthy ship as well as an airship. Endee has installed an Autonomous Cartographer onboard, allowing crew to easily map the world regardless of their artistic skill. Description The ship is designed primarily out of iron plating, giving a feel like the construct that brought it to the Reach. Entirely covered, the ship provides crew and passengers with complete shelter from the outside elements. Hardpoint 1 - Lavatories HP90, Hardness 10 Just past the bridge are four well-furnished lavatories for living crew and passengers to relieve themselves in a sanitary way. While there is a single room for males and a single room for females, the other two lavatories are unisex. Each lavatory has running water set for frugal use when washing up, and the toilets flush with grey water. The plumbing leads to a holding tank that can be pressurized and purged from a port on the underside of the ship, or contents may be pumped through a heavy hose when docked and city utility sewage lines are available. Hardpoint 2 - Infirmary HP90, Hardness 10 Also near the bridge and across from the lavatories is the ship infirmary. While there is not a dedicated doctor on the crew, usually at least one member of the active crew knows their way around the infirmary for emergencies and if not then a medic is hired on a per-trip basis as needed. Samantha Troy is the current crew medic. Sesira and Oolil frequent the infirmary the most often for treatment after shifts in their respective engine rooms. Hardpoint 3 - Storage HP90, Hardness 10 This space in the middle of the deck connects to the main entrance and exit from the ship when docked. As such, it has remained an open floor space to be used as a convenient loading and unloading dock. Regular holes in the floor are small enough not to be trip hazards for Small or larger creatures while also being large enough to be anchor points for rope or chain to secure cargo in place. Hardpoint 4 - Magical Repository HP90, Hardness 10 This area in the middle of the deck is a closed off research room distinct from but near the two elemental engine rooms. Unofficially, it is the Chief Engineer's office as its function is specifically to support in troubleshooting any issues that might arise with the engines. It also serves as a lounge for passengers to distract themselves from the scenery outside if they so wish and it is an ideal space for magical crafters and enchanters to work both during travel and while docked. Hardpoint 5 - Air Elemental Engine Room HP90, Hardness 10, Engine HP30 The Ley Line Seeker utilizes an engine that draws power from a willing Air Elemental (Large). While the ship is travelling, the engine slowly siphons elemental energy from the elemental, causing it discomfort. As compensation, the planar ally has full privileges as a crew member and often leaves the ship for shore leave when docked. The current elemental in this role is called "Seshira" and likes to chatter away about random subjects to anyone that will listen. Hardpoint 6 - Water Elemental Engine Room HP90, Hardness 10, Engine HP80 The Ley Line Seeker utilizes an engine that draws power from a willing Water Elemental (Large). While the ship is travelling, the engine slowly siphons life energy from the elemental, causing it discomfort. As compensation, the planar ally has full privileges as a crew member and often leaves the ship for shore leave when docked. The current elemental in this role is called "Oolil" and tends to only get excited and converse in Aquan when the ship sails the seas. Hardpoint 7 - Earth Elemental Engine Room HP90, Hardness 10, Engine HP140 Hardpoint 8 - Fire Elemental Engine Room HP90, Hardness 10, Engine HP80 Dirigibles The ship currently uses a set of six full-sized cloth dirigibles that float above the ship and another six magical dirigibles enchanted into the main deck to attain enough lift to fly. Crew and Quarter Pilot - Jerrod Vuld ''CAPTAIN; Wage, 5 gp/day; Acrobatics, Diplomacy, Knowledge (geography), Profession (sailor); A Captain is a master sailor who runs a shipping operation. He’s a 3rd-level rogue and can be in charge of a mercantile organization or a business that ferries people from port to port.'' The pilot of the crew is Jerrod Vuld. While he is the oldest humanoid on the ship crew, he doesn't think himself a father figure or leader. No, he just has his own skillset is all. Sure, he might have more years of life experience, but that has just given him more time to make shit decisions and own his mistakes. He is often described as down-to-earth. Jerrod and Shino are in a relationship and share quarters. Head Engineer - Shino de Rult ''SAGE; Earnings gp or Influence +5; Create 5 Goods, 2 Influence, 2 Labor (200 gp); A sage is a person with extensive knowledge in one or more related areas who can advise you about his areas of expertise. A typical sage is a 3rd-level expert with 3 ranks each in skills such as Appraise, Knowledge, Linguistics, Profession, and Spellcraft.'' The head engineer of the crew is Shino de Rult. Though it is true that Shino has a lot of book knowledge, he also considered himself reasonably wise to the world and has gone out of his way to get life experience as well as an education. When confronted, Shino tends to get easily over-invested in the discussion and usually needs to step away to cool down after extended social contact with others. He is often described as intense. Shino and Jerrod are in a relationship and share quarters. Crew Engine 1 - Samantha Troy ''PRIEST; Earnings gp, Influence, or Magic +7; Create 3 Goods, 3 Influence, 3 Labor, 6 Magic (810 gp); A Priest is a skilled but unremarkable divine spellcaster, a 3rd-level druid with light armor and a weapon appropriate to her faith.'' The crew member in charge of the Air Elemental Engine and the crew medic is Samantha Troy. She is fluent in Reacher Common and Auran, and therefore able to communicate with Seshira and translate for the Air Elemental. Samantha, or Sam when she is drinking and her usual decorum slips, is straight-laced and proper but isn't squeamish about getting her hands dirty. As the crew medic, she will go knuckles deep into a wound to remove foreign material and provide stitches without complaint.She is often described as professional. It is a regular sight during her downtime to see Samantha enjoying the moving air from on top of the deck, with a safety line around her waist, during flight. Crew Engine 2 - Koi Qi ''MAGE; Earnings gp, Influence, or Magic +7; Create 3 Goods, 2 Influence, 2 Labor, 8 Magic (960 gp); A Mage is a skilled but not especially remarkable arcane spellcaster, a 3rd-level sorcerer.'' The crew member in charge of the Water Elemental Engine is Koi Qi. He is fluent in Reacher Common and Aquan, and therefore able to communicate with Oolil and translate for the Water Elemental. Koi is a bit of a free spirit that believes in free love, as he was a love child between his parents that never married but remain friends and casual lovers to this day. As the crew member dedicated entirely to the engines, he is the subject matter expert when it comes to working knowledge of how the engines interact with the elementals, second only to Shino in that regard. He is often described as quirky. He is notorious for being loud during downtime and never misses a chance to seek free sexual adventure during shore leave. Seshira, the Air Elemental N Large outsider; Speed, fly 100 ft. (perfect); Acrobatics +15, Escape Artist +15, Fly +21, Knowledge (planes) +5, Perception +11, Stealth +11; Languages, Auran; Seshira is a Large Air Elemental that has been recruited as a planar ally elemental engine power source. While Seshira is needed in the Air Elemental engine during ship propulsion, during shore leave Seshira is free to leave the ship and enjoy the settlements where the ship is docked. Seshira likes to chatter away about random subjects to anyone that will listen. While Seshira is friendly to Oolil, Seshira is definitely the more dominant personality of the two. Samantha Troy is currently assigned as the crew engineer responsible for Seshira, and is fluent in both Auran and Reacher Common, allowing Samantha to translate for and support Seshira. Oolil, the Water Elemental N Large outsider; Speed, 20 ft., swim 90 ft.; Acrobatics +9, Escape Artist +11, Knowledge (planes) +5, Perception +9, Stealth +5, Swim +24; Languages, Aquan; Oolil is a Large Water Elemental that has been recruited as a planar ally elemental engine power source. While Oolil is needed in the Water Elemental engine during ship propulsion, during shore leave Oolil is free to leave the ship and enjoy the settlements where the ship is docked. Oolil tends to only get excited and converse in Aquan when the ship sails the seas. When the ship is flying, Oolil tends to be more quiet and prefers to defer to Seshira. Koi Qi is currently assigned as the crew engineer responsible for Oolil, and is fluent in both Aquan and Reacher Common, allowing Koi to translate for and support Oolil. Statistics Build Options Relevant Links *Vehicle Rules *Vehicle Construction *Vehicle Equipment *(Nyroka explaining how dirigibles work in Discord) *Downtime:Rooms and Teams (d20PFSRD) (AONPRD) and Managers (AONPRD) Category:Archives